


Just Friends

by gurl3677



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurl3677/pseuds/gurl3677
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman Reedus has a friend with benefits, he thinks.  Suddenly the deal they worked out isn't working for him anymore.  What can he do when he finds that he wants more but she doesn't?  What happens when he confesses his feelings and she takes off? Norman Reedus/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ' My Place'

* Please Review!*

Norman watched her from across the table, his arm across the back of the chair beside him. He had been watching her most of the night. He watched how she smiled and talked, thinking how beautiful she was. That night she was wearing her long, dark brown hair down and a black tee shirt with the words, Boondock Saints Forever. He had bought her the shirt a few months ago. He had to find the smallest size he could because of how tiny Saint was. She was only 5 foot 1 in and only weighted about 115 pounds. 

It was wednesday and every wednesdays all of their friends got together for dinner. They would have dinner, then he'd sneak over to her place or she'd come to his place. Not for the night, just for a few hours. They never spent the night together, that was their rule. They don't spend the night and they don't go out for dinner alone. They weren't trying to start a relationship, it was all about the sex and none of their friends had a clue.

They didn't get together on only Wednesdays, they got together a lot of nights through the week. They had decided to start hooking up four months before hand. They were both single and completely fine with it. But they missed sex and after talking about it together one night when they had been drinking, they decided they'd be perfect together as a hook up. They were doing it until one of them found someone and so far it had been working, just hooking up with no emotions. 

He didn't have a problem with it when it started, he had always thought she was hot. They had been friends for almost seven years and he would have been lying if he said he hadn't wondered what it would be like to kiss her and be with her in bed. He had been attracted to her since the day he met her but they had never dated. Either she was dating someone or he was dating someone. They had never been single at the sametime until they started their agreement. 

Norman thought Saint wasn't serious when she suggested they start their agreement. He laughed at first but as soon as he realized she was ready, he jumped at it. No feelings involved seemed perfect until recently. He noticed things had changed for him a few weeks ago and was trying hard to ignore it. Well that wasn't true, only he refused to admit it. He had feelings for her for a while but since she didn't seem to see him in the same light, Norman pushed those feelings to the back of his mind. She had made it clear what she wanted and didn't want. She had stuck to their rules completely, leaving him almost as soon as they were done having sex or kicking him out of her place.

Saint rested her chin in her hand and her elbow on the table as she listened to her friend, Tiffany, talk about the new guy she had met. She shook her head as Tiffany went on and on about the guy. She felt someone slide into the chair beside her a second before his scent came to her. She didn't have to look to know Norman was there. She knew his scent by heart. He smelled like smoke, spices, and vanilla. She felt the someone tug on a strand of her long hair. She tried to hide her smile with her hand. She knew what he was hinting at. That was his sign that he was ready to go. He was ready to meet up. When she felt him tug on her hair again, she reached her hand under the table and smacked his leg. 

" Hey." Norman said softly. Only she heard him over the music. " That fucking hurt." She punched him making him jump. Tiffany picked up her glass and took a drink so Saint finally faced him.

" Now that fucking hurt." She said with a smile. " It isn't time yet so stop acting like a baby or I'm going to treat you like one." She said. He sat back and put his arm across her chair and smiled.

" Promise?" He asked. She laughed and looked back as Tiffany started talking again. 

" So anyone, I want you to meet him." Tiffany said. 

" Meet who?" Norman asked as he leaned forward quickly. He took out his phone and quickly sent out a text message.

" Tiffany has a boyfriend." Saint said as she looked at him. She rolled her eyes, Tiffany always had boyfriends, only none of them lasted long. " And he's, like, so hot." She said in a fake valley girl accent. He laughed as he took out a smoke. Saint felt her phone go off and slipped it out of her pocket. She carefully put it under the table and clicked on her message. 

" He is hot!" Tiffany said. " Anyway, he has this friend." She started. Saint started shaking her head right away as she texted him back.

" No, no, no, no." She said quickly. He felt his phone go off but waited a few minutes before he took it out again. Tiffany's attention was focused on Saint.

' My place.' Saint had answer him when he asked her if they were meeting at his place or hers.

" What? Why? Come on, Saint! You haven't been on a date in months! You haven't been with a guy since Seth and that was ten months ago! How can you stand that long of a dry spell?" Tiffany asked. Norman sat back and tried not to laugh as he took a drag from his smoke. Saint reached under the table again and punched his leg. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He started to interlace their fingers but she pulled her hand away and shook her head. Outside of the bedroom hand holding was not allowed.

" No, the last time I went out with one of your boyfriends' friends, the guy showed up completely drugged out and almost threw up on me." Saint said. " Anyway, you have horrible taste in guys so no thanks." He started twirling a few strands of her hair in his fingers. He let his finger tips slide down her back when he picked up her hair.

" I do not." Tiffany protested. " Anyway, I have to go because I promised I'd meet Nate after we all had dinner so I will call you tomorrow." Tiffany said. The two girls embranced and kissed cheeks before Tiffany got up and said goodbye to everyone. Saint sighed and faced him.

" Hi." Norman said. She smiled.

" Hi. Can you do me a favor tomorrow?" She asked. 

" Sure." He said as he watched her hair fall from his hand. 

" I need a ride to pick up my car." Saint said. Her car had gone into the shop three days before.

" Yeah, I can do that." He said. She shook her head.

" No, forget it. I wasn't thinking. I will call my brother." She said. Her brother was one of his best friends too. Norman had met Saint through him.

" No, I can take you." He said quickly. She leaned into him so no one would hear them talking.

" It's against the rules." She said. He smiled and turned into her so their faces were close together. They were looking into each other's eyes. Her dark blue eyes were shining.

" Look, if it makes you feel better, I will come to your place, we will have sex then get your car." She laughed and pushed him away. He shrugged. " Just trying to help."

" Yeah, I can tell." She said. " Anyway, Nick's taking me home tonight so if you leave here in 15 minutes he will be gone by the time you get to my place." She said.

" Why don't I just take you home? This ' no being alone together' rule except for sex is kind of stupid. I mean, people are going to catch on when we are going out of our way to not be alone. Besides, it wouldn't be weird to them for us to leave in a car together." He said as he started playing with her hair again.

" They are going to catch on if you don't keep your hands to yourself." She said as she pushed her hair over her shoulder. He laughed softly.

" Just let me take you home." He said. 

" Alright. Hang on." She said. He leaned back in his chair and took a drag off his smoke as he watched her walk over to their friend Nick. She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned down to whisper to him. Then she walked back over to Norman and smiled. " Let's go." She said. He put out his smoke and stood up. There was a chorus of good byes and waves as they made their way to the door.

" So Tiffany wants to hook you up with someone?" He asked once they were outside. His hands where in his pockets. She laughed as they walked over to his car.

" She is always trying to hook me up with a guy." She said. He dug around for his keys.

" And you don't want too?" He asked as he unlocked the car.

" She has horrible taste in guys. Besides, I don't want a boyfriend." She said as she got into his car. She tossed her bag on the floor and settled in as he got into the car. 

He started it up then reached forward and took her hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. He knew better but lately he had been having a hard time keeping his hands off her. A few times when they were alone and he had tried to hold her hand, she'd take it away from him. He won't look at her when she did it and she didn't say anything about it. But this time, she was letting him, she didn't even seem to notice. She was looking out the window. He turned her wrist slightly and sucked the skin there into his mouth. He bit it slightly, getting her attention then. He knew she liked things a little rough. She liked it when he would drag his teeth over her skin, anywhere on her skin. She shifted in her seat and sighed. He smiled to himself. They drove the rest of the way to her apartment in silence.


	2. Chapter 2- Rules?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set some rules

Four months earlier:

The party started out like every other party. Everyone arrived at Saint's apartment with smiles and drinks. Saint on the balcony talking with Tiffany and Layfayette while her brother and a few other friends were sitting on the couch, talking and watching tv. Norman was the last to arrive. He walked in with a smile and made his rounds through her apartment, coming to the balcony last. He hugged Tiffany and kissed her cheek, said hello to Layfayette then slipped his arms around Saint's shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head as she hugged him back. They had become almost instant best friends since they had met two years before hand.

" Hey." He said when they parted. She smiled.

" I thought you weren't come, maybe you got too cool for us." He smiled.

" Well, I will always be too cool for you." He said. She hit his stomach as she started to walk away.

" In your dreams, dip shit." She said, making him laugh.

Everyone left after a few hours so Saint and Norman were alone on the balcony. They were sitting on the floor, their backs to the sliding glass door. He was smoking while she rested her head on his shoulder. Her head was spinning and she had her eyes closed. She sighed as the warm air slipped over them.

" You know I do not miss having a boyfriend." She said. Saint had been single for six months and he had broken up with his girlfriend three months ago.

" You don't? You don't miss having someone there?" Norman asked.

" No, in fact, I don't think I will ever have a boyfriend again." She said as she lifted her head to look at him. " I don't want to answer to anyone, I want to do what I want, when I want. I don't like hanging out with you guys and having some stupid guy getting mad because my best friends are boys. Do you believe Seth was even mad at Layfayette? I mean, you I can understand, you're straight, but LaLa, you can tell he's gay." She said. He took a drag from his smoke as he looked at her.

" He got mad about me? I had girlfriend when you started dating Seth." He said. She sighed and put her head back on his shoulder.

" I know!" She said. He took a drag from his smoke.

" Yeah, Layla used to get mad when I hung out with you. She was sure we were sleeping together behind her back. She didn't get that we can just hang out." He said. They were quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again.

" So what do you miss about having a girlfriend?" She asked.

" I don't know. I didn't talk to her much about shit, I always talked to you about important stuff. I guess I miss kissing. I really love kissing." 

" I miss kissing too." She said. " And foreplay and sex. I really miss sex." He laughed as he ashed out his smoke.

" Yeah, I miss sex." He said. They fell into a comfortable silence again. She looked at him quickly.

" We should do it. We should have sex." She said. He started to laugh until he saw her face.

" You're not serious." He said.

" Yeah, I am. Why not? Why shouldn't we? We are both single, we're grown." She said. 

" You're serious." Norman said. 

" Come on, I haven't had sex since Seth and I need it." She said. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked away. " Look, never mind. You're not attracted to me, it's fine." She said.

" Oh no, that's not it!" He said quickly as he looked back at her. " I'm attracted to you. I always have been, I mean you're beautiful and sexy as hell."

" Then what's the problem? I'm attracted to you so let's just do it." She said.

" I can't believe we are talking about this right now." He said.

" Come on, Reedus. Make up your mind. We are having sex or we're not." She said. He waited a few minutes before he took her hand and pulled her up. Saint giggled as he led her back into her apartment and straight to her room. 

Once inside her room, Norman pulled her against him and put his hands on either side of her face. He stared into her eyes for a few seconds before he kissed her. Saint took a hold of his wrists as she parted her lips slightly. He slowly let his tongue slide into her mouth. It didn't take long before they found a rhythm together.

XXXXXX 

The next morning, when he woke, he rolled onto his back and looked to where she had fallen asleep behind him but found the bed empty. He put his hands on his face as he listened to the sounds of her apartment. Her bedroom door was closed but he could hear the TV on in the living room. He sighed as he sat up. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed quickly. He went into her bathroom and found she had set out a new toothbrush for him. He sighed as he picked it up. She always kept new toothbrushes there in case one of their friends got to drunk to drive. After he brushed his teeth, he splashed cold water on his face then stared into her mirror.

" Alright, you did very sexual things to your best friend last night. You made out with her, you let her suck your dick, you went down on her then fucked her three times and now you have to face her." He said to himself. He was nervous to see it. It wasn't that the sex hadn't been good. It had been real good but he wasn't sure how she was going to feel about it the morning after. 

When he came out of her room, Norman found Saint sitting on the couch in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she was eating a bowl of cereal. Looking at her, he wasn't sure what to say. In the moment, he hadn't been thinking about the morning after, he had been thinking about how good everything between them felt. He had been thinking about how great she looked naked and how much he wanted to get off.

" There's cereal and coffee." Saint said as she looked at him. He ran his hand through his hair and nodded. He walked into her kitchen and made himself some breakfast. There were no walls between her kitchen, dining room and living room so he could see straight through to her.

Norman walked back over to her and sat down beside her slowly. She was sitting indian style on the couch. They didn't talk for a while, both just eating their cereal. Then she leaned forward and set her bowl on her coffee table and sighed. Norman felt his nerves jump, this is where she told him she never wanted to see him again, where their friendship fell apart. She sat back and nodded to herself.

" So, let's set some ground rules down." She said as she faced him. 

" Rules?" He asked.

" Yeah, rules, so no one gets their feelings hurt." Saint said.

" You want to do this again?" He asked. She laughed.

" Yeah, don't you? I mean that was pretty fucking good. You sounded like you were enjoying yourself." She said.

" I was. It was good, it was great actually, I just thought you'd be freaked out." He said.

" Well, I'm not. So first rule, we don't spend the night together. Last night was rare, you just made me feel so good I couldn't think straight." Saint said. He found himself smiling and laughing.

" Okay, next rule?" He asked.

" No cuddling afterwards, no snuggling or nestling together. And the last rule, we don't do things like go to dinner alone or have dates, nothing that is date like. We are in this for the sex and that's all. Last rule, if one of us starts to date someone, then this is over." She said. 

" So we are really doing this?" He asked. She nodded.

" If you agree to the rules, then yeah, we are doing this." Saint said. Norman nodded.

" Alright I agree. Should we shake or something?" He asked. Saint laughed.

" No, now that would be weird. Let's go have sex in the shower and all it a deal." She said. He put his bowl down then grabbed her hand to pull her up.


End file.
